


Americans(!)

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: Giles Haiku [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Summer of Giles 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic





	Americans(!)

"Haiku in English?  
Rank American Nonsense!  
Counting syllables."


End file.
